Woahhvicky
"Ching chong, bitch!" : -Whoahh Vicky dissing RiceGum. Woahhvicky (Born: March 7, 2000), is a YouTuber and popular Instagram personality. DramaAlert She was first covered on DramaAlert for saying that she is black, claiming that July 19th was the day she found out she was black after going to ancestory.com which allegedly revealed her to be 25% black, despite her mother denying claims of her being African. She considers July 19th her birthday as a result. Keemstar then showed a picture of her as a kid, showing that she was not black. On August 18th, RiceGum made a video on Whoahhvicky for trashtalking him, after she referred to him as a "nigga" and claimed that RiceGum could not use the same term since he wasn't black, RiceGum responding that it's hypocritical since she isn't black either and might have a mental illness for believing she is. A month later, Whoahvicky responded to RiceGum with a racist disstrack mocking him for being Asian. Keemstar then texts RiceGum, asking if he has seen the video, to which he replied that he has and in a statement claims to be upset and that the video offended his grandfather and is planning on making a reaction video. Keemstar, finding the situation hilarious replied that Woahhvicky is either the greatest troll ever or she is a complete idiot. DramaAlertNation had called Whoaavicky a racist in her YouTube comments and she uploaded an announcement trying to justify that her insults were only directed to RiceGum and that the Asian community should not take offence. Keemstar finding her response very ironic. Whoaavicky's disstrack was then taken down for violating YouTube's policy on hate speech. Keemstar responding that despite the racism, he thought that the video was funny however he agreed that it was still racist. Since her video got removed, she had blamed Keemstar for it in her video "DRAMA ALERT VS WHOAAVICKY" calling Keemstar a fake news reporter, saying she makes money (despite having only 46k subscribers) and claiming that he is so old, he could be her grandpa - Keemstar calculating that he is 35 meaning that her mother would have had to have been 9 when pregnant so it's impossible that he is her grandfather. She then claims Keemstar is too old for YouTube and has no life, even though Keemstar and others created the community since the beginning. In retaliation, Keemstar created the channel "OfficialWhoaaVicky" proving that in only 1 hour it got more subscribers than Whoaavicky had ever gotten. Keemstar offered to give the channel to her in turn if she does a public DNA test to confirm what race she really is. On September 26, it was confirmed in Twitter DMs between Keemstar and Whoaavicky that she will do the DNA test. Keemstar is set to fly to LA and broadcast it on DramaAlert. It was reported that Woaahvicky got a face tattoo done on an Instagram video, being unclear with what the tattoo said, on another photo the tattoo appeared to say "Zone 6" according to DramaAlert. Also is a dumb MF Gallery Images